The stray dragon
by Spicy Wang
Summary: Do, you love me... like her? were the last words issei heard before everything changed
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys just letting you know this is my first story so don't be harsh**

It was a normal day, issei was napping on the couch when he was awoken by the woman who loved him, Rias Gremory. Issei can we talk? Sure buchou. So whats up? D..do you love me issei? O..of course I do! Please issei be honest. I am buchou, Why would I be lying? Because I saw you two… YOU AND KUROKA! Rias was crying… becase of me, he thought. Rias dashed out of the room and locked herself in the bathroom. Everyone heard crying so they asked issei what happened. Issei, why is rias crying akeno asked with a worried voice. I…I did this, I made buchou cry! Issei yelled with tears threatening to roll down his cheek. y..YOU ASSHOLE she yelled before running to the others to explain what he said. Issei stood there quietly thinking to himself. He drowned out the insults of the entire group with his thoughts. you monster. Piece of shit. Worthless prick. Damm pervert. Were all insults he drowned out. "they hate me now don't they" he asked himself. **It seems so partner.** FUCKING LISTEIN TO ME YOU PRICK! Yelled an angry akeno. Tears fell from his face before he just… snapped. "heh". What the hell, you don't care don't you kiba asked. Why should I?

 **Well theres chapter one so review so I can hear youre opinions and suggestions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys im back and I know I need to make the chapters longer and use better writing, anyways this story is going to pretty much be about issei joining team vali and its gonna be an issei x kuroka x harem story. So this chapter will be when issei leaves after he loses himself to temptation and a lot of anger. So lets get into this!**

"What….did you just say"? "You heard me." "So you hurt rias and now you act like a heartless asshole!" "You got it bitch!, what you thought I really would choose that slut over kuroka"?

Jeez your dumb. Leave issei-kun alone! Who said that? Well akeno that would be me. X…Xenovia!? "How about you guys leave issei-kun alone, if he wants to be with her than that's fine. As long as I can also be with issei! Of course you can Xenovia-chan you, Irina, and gasper are the only people who I don't despise in the whole room. Thank you issei they all said at once.

"Now then I think it's time I tell you why I say these things". "The reason is… I KNOW YOU LET RAYNARE KILL ME"! YOU ONLY SAY YOU LOVE ME SO I STAY. Especially that whore rias and you akeno.

"That's not true issei"! Akeno yelled. Then why did you let it happen… you let her kill me! We had no choice…. Sirzechs will kill us if we go against rias. "I call BS on that". If that was true then you cant be devils since masters can only reincarnate people who are willing to server them. "Fine, you caught us", kiba spoke up. We knew you were gonna die so we let it happen so we could have the red dragon emperor. And one more thing to let you know. Akeno said while walking to kiba.

Me and rias have loved kiba for years. She then started to makeout with kiba. "The only reason they said they loved you was so you didn't leave. Youre exactly right kiba. Rias spoke while walking out of the bathroom. You really thought I would cry over you. "of course not".

"Well then since everyone in here never liked me I guess its time to spill the beans". I never liked you or akeno, I only loved those tities, Kiba the dumb ass manipulative prick, I never liked you to be honest. I mean why would I.. youre weak and I knew you hated me for being so strong. Oh and koneko, I hate everything about you.. that's all I gotta say".

Asia. "Asia.. Asia..Asia you are such a WEAK, DUMB and FLATCHESTED BITCH. "I WAS YOURE FIRST FRIEND AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME!"

You know what, im not even gonna waste my time. Issei Thenreached into his chest and pulled every evil piece out. His wound healing immediately. H.. How? Rias asked with a puzzled voice. Because.. im the new god of this world.

 **Annnnd im done. Im going to let you guys know ive only seen the anime and read a lot of fanfic so yea. Btw im leaving isseis harem up to you so see ya**


	3. UPDATE

**sorry everyone, i didnt have time for a chapter today but i will work on a long chapter tomorrow and Friday if i can. i also got the suggestion to add kuroka, le fay, some strong women of the three factions and some goddesses, so i will work on that. but thank you guys for the follows and favorites, i will see you guys later**


	4. the stray dragon dragon chapter 3

**IMMMMM BAAAAACK**

*** a month ago*

Issei was walking down to the shrine to meet a certain "someone". When he arrived at the shrine he noticed no one was there. Kurooookaaa? He called out. "Helooo"? "What is that smell"? He then started feeling very tired soon blacking out. "Uhhhhh". Where am I" he asked himself. You're in your conscious my child. A unknown answered. "W-who's there? And How'd know what I was thinking? "Well you see, im god of the bible". N-NO WAY! Issei yelled after hearing this. "Yes I've come to pass my powers down to you". "you will no why soon, but for now we need to talk about your friends". God stated.

**15 mins later**

"Issei you need to wake up". You are being held hostage by fallen angels who poisoned you at the shrine.

"Heh, I will kill them in less than a second". Issei stated now knowing of his power.

Issei woke up tied to a chair. "Hey the devil woke up". Issei heard someone say. Issei then broke out of the chair easily. HEY GET THAT KID! He heard. He ran from the voice and soon found the exit.

After exiting he noticed he was being held in an abandoned mini mart. He leaped up sending a ball of fire at the building, causing it to blow up. AHHHHHHHH! Issei heard the fallen angels scream which made him laugh. "Serves you fucker's right". **'" Partner you shouldn't get crazy with your powers like this. You need to calm down'".**

Yea I guess you're right.

Issei then left to visit kuroka.

***Kurokas house***

'KNOCK KNOCK". Coming! Issei heard a lady yell. "Oh hey issei! Kuroka greeted.

Hey babe, so can I come in? "of course". He then walked in ready for "sexy time"

**5 minutes later**

" HARDER ISSEI"! Ok youre asking for it. He was pumping in and out of her tight pussy, both reaching their climaxes. Kuroka was moaning from the amazing pleasure she was reciving from isseis massive manhood. K-KUROKA, I-IM CUMING! I-Its okay, Y-You can do it I-Inside. They both realesed at the same time.

Kuroka was filled with isseis cum and they were both panting.

"Well that was fun right issei-kun? "Hell yeah it was".

 **DOOOONE. I will try to have the next chapter out by Monday. See ya.**


End file.
